


Change Your Mind

by Gay_Turtles



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Corrupted Steven, Corrupted Steven Theory, Corruption, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Turtles/pseuds/Gay_Turtles
Summary: Steven’s been under a lot of stress lately, which finally has a physical impact. He can’t hide from his problems, and has to face them, all alone, if he has his way. no longer updating, check out Corrupted! By blynch30, theirs is really good!CORRUPTED STEVEN THEORY!!!
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire, Steven/Connie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FAN FICTION!!!!! Comment what you think of it, constructive criticism welcome and encouraged!!! Also, bold represents Steven’s thoughts.

The front door creaked open, Steven’s exhausted form stumbling in. He went upstairs and flopped, jacket _and_ shoes still on, into bed. Drifting off almost immediately, he began to snore. The moon shined down, an eye in the sky, watching, remembering, judging. 

“Ugh… Where am I?” Steven mumbled, rubbing the tired out of his eyes. The floor was white, glowing etheraly, with no sign of an end. Slowly getting to his feet, Steven saw something in the distance. It was… Blurry. A dark pink, almost magenta blob. And it was _growing_. Slowly at first, getting exponentially faster and faster and faster. As soon as the ground beneath his feet changed, Steven’s body erupted into pain. This wasn’t good, this wasn’t… _right_.

His head shot up, eyes wild, almost… glowing. Pearl nearly jumped out of her skin, staggering backwards. 

“Oh! S-Steven! Are you ok?” Pearl squeaked.

“Yeah… Just a bad dream is all.” He felt so groggy, but waved Pearl off with a smile nonetheless. As she went down to make his breakfast, he sighed into his pillow. Another nightmare. Obviously. Steven looked at his hands, deep in thought, when something caught his eye. It was pink, the same shade from the dream. And it was him. A splotch on his right wrist. **No, no, NO! I’m FINE. I can handle this, right?**

His mind was reeling. The gems couldn’t know. **I can’t be a burden. I won’t be a burden. I can get through this, just like everything else. Just like all of Mom’s problems. **All of a sudden, his gem burned with an intensity matched only by Garnet in Meat Beat Mania. Steven doubled over in pain, a small gasp escaping him. What was wrong with him???

Steven began to half-run, half-limp down the stairs and out the door. Everything hurt. He jumped off the railing to float down, and it _did_ start well. For about 1 second. Then he plummeted to the ground. He heard a sickening crunch in his leg, followed by his spine, as three new limbs, two arms and a tail, forced their way out.

Pearl casually emerged from the house, a bowl of waffle batter in her arms. “Steven?” She called out, “Are you out here?” She descended the stairs, largely unconcerned. Until she saw him.

Steven’ head was adorned by five horns of varying lengths. Two came out of his temples, two from his cheeks, and one in the center of his forehead. Tears poured out of his eyes as he pushed himself further against the rock with all four arms. Four arms. His face was speckled with magenta, one eye black with an acidic pink pupil.

The bowl hit the ground with a hollow thud, sinking into the sand, abandoned.


	2. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the gang finds out about the ‘incedent’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short first chapter, this one is at least twice the length. Thank you all so much for the positive feedback, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Turns out, I’m not very good at writing other characters(in my opinion). Bon appetite!

Pearl wrapped her hands around Steven, being careful around his horns and… _extensions_ . They sat there like that for so long, until Steven’s bones only felt a _little_ broken. Pearl practically carried him inside, and set him on the couch.

The warp pad chimed, a soft cyan light emanating from it. Garnet appeared, taking in the scene. She was at a loss. Garnet barely made it to Steven’s resting body when she collapsed, visor vanishing in an instant.

Pearl and Garnet were crying into each other, cautious of Steven, when Amethyst came out of her room. Garnet turned towards her, form wavering for a split second.

~~~

Peridot looked at the ‘cell phone’ Steven had given her. One message shown over the picture of the shorty squad at funland. It was from Amethyst. Five words. ‘Come to the temple now’, it read. Peridot didn’t know what to think, but did as the message instructed.

Peridot, Lapis and Bismuth arrived soon enough. Lapis… Lapis was a wreck. She didn’t really understand this ‘corruption’ thing, but she did understand that she would have to leave behind her beach summer fun buddy.

Peridot stood there, unfeeling. Having retreated into her gem, with her physical form still there to taunt everyone. Bismuth was shaking, her arms wrapped around her torso, almost tight enough to poof her.

Pearl broke the smothering silence with, “What are we going to tell Greg?” Nobody could answer her.

~~~

Steven went to get up from the couch, but the moment his leg touched the ground, he knew something was broken. He fell into a heap, narrowly missing his head on the coffee table. He went to get on his arms, thoughts thick like syrup. He could tell something was different, but what?

”Holy _shit!”_ Steven looked at his new arms, they twitched ever so slightly, spasming to the rhythm of Steven’s ragged breath.

”Steven! You’re up!” Pearl had heard him, “Oh Steven. I-I didn’t know, I-”

”What _happened_ to me? W-We’re _not_ telling Dad. Or Connie. Or Peridot and Bismuth and- oh. They’re already here,” Steven said with a grimace. “Can I go to bed, Pearl? Garnet could carry me up. Please? I’m so tired.” It was true, there were some impressive bags under Steven’s eyes, bigger than several cups of coffee could remedy.

“No,” Peridot stated matter-of-factly, ”you’re staying right here.” She walked over robotically, trying to ignore the ever present tear in her eye. “Aggravating your… erm... _Growths_... may cause the corruption to continue. And your leg is broken.” Peridot’s voice trailed off, her breath hitching. “You can sleep here because… _Lapis_ wanted to watch you,” Peridot stated, punctuating the sentence by adjusting her visor. She could barely stand, all Peri wanted was to hug Steven and Lapis, to never be left behind. She remembered Pumpkin, the fresh wound still there, with lemon juice squeezed into it by the cactus monster Steven had made. Peridot didn’t want to lose anyone else. She couldn’t. It would be too much for her.

~~~

The bathroom mirror had a monstrosity in it. The pink patch of skin took up roughly half his face, and it _hurt_. The skin burned and itched.** This is what you get for not being strong enough. You deserve this, _all_ of this!**

It spread, simultaneously burning hot and freezing cold. A loud thump sounded behind Steven, almost giving him a heart attack. He turned around to see it was his tail on the bathroom tile. Abruptly losing balance on his good leg, he fell to the floor. The broken leg hurt. Oh, it ached with a vengeance. He couldn’t even scream, Steven could only sit there and take it, until the darkness swallowed him whole, bringing him some form of peace.

Three minutes. That’s all it took, and it was over. Steven wasn’t even conscious for most of it. Strangely, _both_ of his legs pounded with a dull pain. His hand gripped the counter, and he forced himself to a standing position, but, no, this wasn’t right. His legs were…_what_?!

Steven collapsed into a heap on the ground.”Well,” His breaking voice muttered, “At least my leg is fine.” After steeling himself, Steven had mustered up the courage to _crawl_ out of the bathroom.

Sapphire sat on the couch, Ruby consoling her. The two looked up as soon as the bathroom door creaked open. Ruby spoke. “Steven? What happened in there? Why are you crawling?” “I _told_ you!” Sapphire yelled, perhaps toward Ruby, “I can’t predict what will happen to him. I couldn’t see this _ever_ happening. We were _supposed_ to never see corruption touch anyone else we cared about!” Tears streamed down Sapphire’s face, and Steven would have been perfectly fine letting himself care for her. He had to do something. Anything. She could fix this. If that’s the sacrifice he must make, then _bring. it. on_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Please comment any suggestions! If I see an idea I enjoy, it may end up in the story, as the way I write is VERY unstructured. Thank you so much for any and all feedback. If at least one person enjoys this, it will have been worth it. Have a great day/night! And if I don’t see you later, good afternoon, good evening, and goodnight!


End file.
